Red Roses
by SassyNinja130
Summary: This is a one shot about the very first time Hurumi killed someone, and earned the title of the Quiet One. (Rated T for character death)


**A/n: This story is very different from my others, as it's much darker. This story is rated T for character death. I hope you enjoy it!**

"How did I do, Daddy?" A little girl dressed in a pink Ballet Tutu asked her father as he pulled the car into their driveway.

"You were wonderful, Sweetheart." Her father replied, giving her a bright smile, "Your mother would have loved to see it."

"Why couldn't she come, Daddy?" The girl asked.

"Because, Sweetie, she's gone, remember?" The man asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Oh, yeah." The girl answered, unbuckling hers, "But why?"

"Well, she and I used to be in a biker gang together. We left the gang when we found out we were going to have you, and sadly, your mother died giving birth to you." The father explained.

"So it's my fault Mommy is gone now?" The little girl asked, her eyes wide.

"No, Sweetie. It's not your fault at all. Don't ever think that." The man told her. His daughter nodded, but she didn't seem to believe it. He wanted to cheer her up. After all, she was the only thing he had, now. "By the way, I got you something." The man smiled as he and his daughter got out of the car.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"Ta da!" Her father exclaimed as he pulled a giant bouquet of white roses from behind his back, "I got you some roses because you did so well in you ballet show!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" The girl gasped, taking the roses and deeply inhaling their sweet scent. "I love them!" She shouted, hugging her father.

"I hoped you would." He chuckled, "Now, let's go inside, and I'll make us a special dinner; your choice."

"My choice?!" The girl asked her eyes shining, "You're the best Daddy ever!" The two walked into their small, two bedroom house, tired and happy. They had just gotten back from a ballet show, in which the little girl played a Lollipop.

Little did the child and her father know, Princess Hurumi was waiting for them inside their house. She was hidden in their living room, behind the couch, which was next to a green-painted wall. As Hurumi lay there, waiting for them, she realized that the wall had been painted her mother's favorite shade of green; Parakeet. The color brought back memories from her childhood that she'd almost forgotten, and a single tear escaped her eyes. She immediately brushed it off.

Hurumi had been given an assignment by the Sons of Garmadon. If completed correctly, she would earn the title of the Quiet One, and become their new leader. This would enable her to resurrect Garmadon, and meet her childhood hero, as well as get her revenge on the ninja, and all of Ninjago.

All Hurumi had to do was kill that little girl. Why? Because the man had been married to the previous Quiet One, the girl's mother. She'd abandoned the Sons of Garmadon when they got married and found out they were going to have a baby. The plan was that the mother would return once her child was older, but unfortunately she died giving birth. The SoGs were furious, and immediately turned their anger towards the husband. After all, if it weren't for him, they wouldn't have lost their leader.

So why were they going after the daughter instead? Because losing the only person he cared about would hurt this man considerably more than if Hurumi just killed him.

If the princess could kill an innocent girl, then she would prove to the Sons of Garmadon that she was worthy of being their leader.

As soon as the man and his daughter walked into their house, Hurumi's heart skipped a beat. Everything had to be done just right, or the SoGs would kill her, too.

The little girl sat down on the couch, and placed the white roses on the floor next to it.

"I'll go get dinner started." The father said, "What would you like to eat?" Hurumi was getting more and more nervous as time went on. Ultra Violet was supposed to be cutting the power in the house any minute now…

"Can I have a-" The little girl started. However, she was interrupted when the house's lights went off. "What's happening?!" The girl screamed. Hurumi sighed. So Ultra Violet hadn't forgotten her role.

"It's all right." The girl's father assured her, "I'll light some candles." He went the kitchen, and lit a few candles he'd kept in case of this situation. He set them on a table next to the couch, and smiled. "Now, I'm going to go downstairs and see what's wrong. You stay right here. I'll be back really soon, okay?" The girl nodded, and her father went down the stairs.

A few minutes later, the little girl drifted off to sleep. Hurumi knew this was her chance, and stood up. She quickly and quietly moved out from behind the couch, and walked around until she stood right in front of the child.

The princess pulled a dagger out of her pocket, and looked at the kid. She was an innocent little girl, she had just finished with her ballet show, and now Hurumi was going to kill her. And all for what? So she could become leader? This wasn't right. Yet still…It was this girl, or Hurumi. And the princess was not willing to give up her own life yet.

"Hi." A voice behind her startled the future quiet one out of her thoughts, and she barely held back a scream. She turned around to see Ultra Violet standing there.

"You scared me half to death!" Hurumi scolded her.

"I have to tell you something." Ultra Violet explained.

"Okay, what?" Hurumi whispered.

"I'll tell you later. Once you're done here." Ultra Violet said with a smirk. Hurumi guessed that she actually didn't have anything to say; she just wanted to test her.

"Fine." The princess replied. She and Ultra Violet stood there, frozen, for a few minutes.

"Well, go ahead!" The insane biker exclaimed.

"Right." Hurumi sighed. She took a step closer to the girl, and finally got a good look at her.

This was the first time the princess could actually see the girl, and she was shocked by it. This child looked exactly like she did, when she was little. She had the same white-blonde hair, the same innocent smile, and the same facial features.

 _What a coincidence…_ Hurumi thought.

"Would you get on with it already?" Ultra Violet asked, fidgeting with her hands. Hurumi nodded, and took her dagger back out again. She walked forward, ready to take the little girl's life. The princess carefully looked around as she did so, not wanting to trip over anything in the dim candle light.

However, while looking around, her eyes fell upon a picture hanging up on one of the green-painted walls. It was a picture of the father, the little girl, and a woman. But when Hurumi realized who the woman was, she couldn't hold back a gasp of shock. Her knees hit the little coffee table in front of the couch, and she toppled over.

That picture…Her mother was in it! The one that had supposedly been killed when the Great Devourer attacked Ninjago City! If she had a new daughter, it made sense why the little girl looked so much like Hurumi. But how was that possible?

"Who are you?" A small, scared voice asked. Hurumi jumped up, startled by the sound of it. "Mom?" The girl gasped.

"Excuse me?" Hurumi replied.

"Oh, sorry." The girl apologized, "It's just, you look exactly like my mother used to." Indeed, it was true. Hurumi had grown up to be a spitting image of her mother. "But she's dead now." The little girl continued, "And it's my fault. She died giving birth to me. That's why she couldn't even come see my very first Ballet Show." By now, the girl had broken down into tears, and Hurumi couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Hey, it's alright." The princess told her, "You know, I lost both of my parents when I was your age."

"Really?" The girl sniffled.

"Yeah. And do you know what happened after that?" Hurumi inquired.

"What?" The girl asked, suddenly interested.

"I became a princess." Hurumi explained.

"You did?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yes." The princess replied, "The Emperor and Empress of Ninjago adopted me, which makes me a princess, now."

"So you're a real princess?!" The girl asked.

"I am!" Hurumi giggled.

"Can I be a princess, too?" The girl inquired.

"Of course you can!" The future Quiet One answered, "You can be anyone you want to be!"

"Whoa!" The little girl gasped.

"So, you see? Things will always be better in the long run. You just have to be patient!" Hurumi smiled, tickling the little girl.

"Thank you, princess!" The girl shouted between giggles.

Perhaps it was the fact that this child was family, or maybe the fact that she reminded Hurumi of herself, but for a second, Hurumi thought maybe she didn't need to kill her. Maybe she could take her back to the palace with her, instead. But then, the girl's father spoke up.

"Hurumi? Are you okay? Who are you talking to, sweetie?" He yelled from downstairs.

"No one, Dad!" The little girl called back, "I'm just playing with my imaginary friend!"

"Oh, I see!" The father called back, "Tell King Casserole I said hello, okay?"

The future Quiet One was slightly confused as to why the girl's imaginary friend was named King Casserole, but she shrugged it off.

"I will!" The little girl called back. Then she smiled at the princess sitting next to her. Hurumi released her grip around the child.

"H-Hurumi?" She asked, slowly.

"That's my name!" The girl replied, still smiling, "What's yours, Princess?"

"Hurumi." Hurumi said, standing up.

"Oh, wow!" The little girl exclaimed, "That's so cool! But I think it'll get a little confusing. Can I call you Princess Holly, instead?" Hurumi didn't answer. She slowly walked over to where the family portrait hung on the wall, and stared at it. "We're going to have so much fun!" The little girl continued, "We can stay up all night, and I can take you to school with me, and then you can take me to visit the palace with you!"

Hurumi didn't respond. Instead, she just stroked her mother's face in the picture, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Oh, that's what I was going to tell you." Ultra Violet smirked. The princess had almost forgotten she was there. "Your mother _did_ survive the attack of the Great Devourer. Sadly, your father didn't. Your poor mother must have assumed you were dead, too, and moved on with her life."

Ultra Violet's taunting seemed to have no effect on Hurumi. However, she continued anyway, trying to get a rise out of the princess.

"This little girl…Hurumi, is it? She was your mother's new daughter." The Son (or daughter) of Garmadon continued, "Hurumi, over here, is your half-sister. Your _replacement_. Your mother died giving birth to this child. She died because of _her_."

This hit Hurumi hard, and something snapped within her. She held the dagger behind her back, and began walking toward the little girl slowly. The child, however, did not seem to notice.

"We can have sleepovers all the time!" She exclaimed, still fantasizing about her new friend, "And you can sleep on a mattress on the floor in my room!"

Hurumi gave an evil smile, walking slightly faster, and pulling out the dagger so her little sister could see it. The girl gulped.

"I guess you can sleep on my bed, and _I'll_ sleep on a mattress on the floor." She whispered, fear beginning to creep into her expression. Hurumi kept on walking. The little girl moved back a little, terrified. "P-Princess H-Hu-rumi?" She whimpered.

"Sorry, little sis." Hurumi replied, "But it's come down to me or you, and I choose me."

"Sis? What are you talking about? We're sisters?" The little girl asked, shocked.

"Half-sisters, to be exact. You're also my replacement, the only thing your father cares about, and the reason _my_ mother is dead. Which means that your time is up." The Princess smirked.

"But, my Daddy said it wasn't my fault!" The girl exclaimed.

Hurumi raised the dagger high above her head, ready to end the small child's life.

"He lied." She spat.

"Please, Princess, don't do this!" The little girl exclaimed, sobs escaping her throat.

"Do it!" Ultra Violet told her, "Do it, and earn your place on the Sons of Garmadon!"

"I'm sorry." Hurumi whispered as she plunged the dagger down.

"No!" The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. But her screams were cut short, as Hurumi had completed her mission, and would now become the new Quiet One.

Upon hearing his daughter in distress, the girl's father came running up the stairs. He had just gotten the house's power fixed, and could finally see in front of him.

But when he came upstairs, Hurumi was gone, Ultra Violet was gone, and his daughter had disappeared.

All that was left in the living room were the white roses, which had now been dyed a deep, dark shade of blood red.

 **A/n: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know! If you liked it, I would be happy to write more of this genre.**


End file.
